Time and motion analytics are the evaluation of work systems involving the movement of people, data, and equipment over time. Time and motion use cases were originally performed by filming and analyzing, for example, the motion of bricklayers and the work habits of clerical employees. As technology has progressed, the sophistication and complexity of time and motion studies have expanded into numerous industries.
Time and motion analyses may be used to create powerful data sets that provide a deeper and more complete understanding of movement and work systems. Yet, when these data sets are created, they are normally created for narrowly focused use cases.